


A Child's Curiousity

by Nightingalewritings



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Pushes ALL the buttons, Anakin no!, Come laugh with me, Funny, Gen, It gets him in trouble, Jango is a very very tired dad, Looney Tunes hour with Rexy, Short, comedic, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingalewritings/pseuds/Nightingalewritings
Summary: Did someone ask for Button Pushing and Jango and Anakin?! Short funny, quirky, comedic. GEN FLUFF.
Relationships: Jango Fett & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	A Child's Curiousity

Speed prompt #16  _ BUTTON PUSHING  _ Jango&Anakin.

**A CHILD’S CURIOUSITY**

Anakin's hand came up. He black leather gloved arm moved with an instinct. Silent and swift, deadly like a snake striking its prey. 

BAM

And struck the ominously blinking silent button on the consol. It sat, innocent with its destructive force, hidden among the  _ entire _ console of the blinking spectrum of lit up buttons and toggles. 

"No! I said do NOT PRESS THE-"

Seconds passed, while both Jedi and Mandalorian froze in eerily awaiting doom. Bated breaths sputtered and stopped in lungs. Frozen in fear, waiting for  _ something  _ worse to happen next. 

Jango's hand came up and slapped his T-visor in a facepalm. Other hand snagging Anakin like a nexu pup needing to be cuffed. The elder shook the gangly teen, in his grip, helmet tipped in disproving tilt. Anakin could  _ feel _ the chastisement that Buir was aiming at him. Words were growled through a modulator, efficiently hiding the worried panic mode Jango was currently being thrust off a cliff into. 

"Why is it that when i say don't touch anything…. YOU PRESS THE KARKING SITH HELLS BUTTON!?"

Anakin froze, instinctively shrinking into the hold that Buir had him in. He acted for all that was the galaxy's worth like a properly chastised nexu kit. Shoulders came up, hands in clear sight of everything and everyone as he spoke sheepishly. ".... at this point, it's kinda instinct to push them, buir?"

"How are you still alive right now?!" Jango released the younger. Now free hands came up and the helmet went down. His whole body slumped in an over exasperated slump. "Sweet little Ancestors! How do you know no fear, ad'ika?!"

"I don't know the meaning of the word fear!" Anakin replied, hot headed and fiery as always. 

Oh how Jango loved his  _ mandokarla,  _ some days. Some days he loved his offspring's bull headed go for it attitude. When they were in the middle of a seperatist bunker surrounded by droids and  _ Akaan'ika _ lack of keeping his hands to himself… well it was a little less. 

Anakin straightened his clothing back into proper order. Tugged at hems, and making seams lay flat, before spinning around and pushing the button to open the door behind him. 

The blonde gangly teen opened the door. It revealed a hallway, a couple platoons of B-1 droids, and General Grievous in the front. How a cyborg managed to look pissed off without any facial muscles was a thought that Jango did not want to entertain at that moment. 

A lightsaber hilt leveled itself at Anakin's chin, as the Cyborg growled out. "Say your prayer, Jedi scum. "

"Fear: Noun. A state of Terror." Anakin stepped back, hand swatting at the button once more. "Aaaaaaiiiiieeeeee"

"Close close close. Close close!" He begged. Pushing the button again and again. 

Finally the door  _ swooshed  _ closed, and Anakin spun around. "There's another door outta here, right?"


End file.
